Zero no Cielo
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Hyper Intuition-nya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sementara itu, di dunia yang berbeda, seorang Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere sedang berusaha memanggil Familiarnya...yah, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, iya kan?


**Zero no Cielo**

* * *

**Prolog: The Start of A New Adventure!**

* * *

**Halkeginia, Tristain Academyof Magic**

* * *

Disalah satu tempat di Halkeginia, tepatnya di sebuah tempat bernama Tristanian, terdapat sebuah akademi yang sangat spesial. Tidak hanya karena strukturnya yang unik berbentuk pentagon dengan lima menara tinggi yang disatukan oleh dinding tinggi melindungi gedung utama ditengahnya yang membuat akademi ini istimewa. Akademi ini adalah sebuah institusi pendidikan yang mengajari seni sihir kepada murid dari keluarga aristokrat. Dan pagi ini, adalah pagi yang menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan bagi kebanyakan murid kelas dua semester awal yang menandai dimulainya masa transisi mereka dari 'apperentice' menjadi 'full-fledge mage'. Tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis.

Pagi ini, disalah satu menara tinggi akademi Tristain, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan tatapan sendu yang dengan sukses tertutup oleh kerutan dikeningnya, ia segera bangun dan mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai aktifitas paginya sebelum memulai pelajaran. Namanya Louise Francois le Blanc de la Valliere – atau pendeknya Louise, seorang siswi kelas dua akademi Tristain. Dikenal sebagai "The Zero" oleh yang lain karena kemampuannya untuk merubah mantra apapun menjadi sebuah ledakan yang spektakuler. Singkat kata: dia sama sekali tidak dapat menyihir dengan benar – bahkan sihir tersimpel sekalipun akan berakhir menjadi sebuah ledakan. Oh joy…

* * *

**Japan, Nanimori**

* * *

Hari libur sekolah yang bertepatan dengan hari tanpa Reborn adalah hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menggelisahkan bagi seorang calon Don Vongola. Pasalnya, apabila tutor-from-hell yang ia kenal selama ini menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuannya, sang tutor yang bersangkutan pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu _to make his life more misserable_…lebih buruknya lagi, sejak menghilangnya Reborn, Hyper Intuition-nya sama sekali tidak berhenti bereaksi sekalipun, tetapi tidak seperti saat Reborn terkirim ke masa depan saat ia bertarung melawan Don Millfiore.

Ini sungguh mencurigakan…dan terlalu sunyi. Memang benar, ia lebih suka kehidupannya yang normal – bukan artinya ia tidak mensyukuri kehidupan mafia yang membuatnya dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang berharga seperti saat ini. Tentu, calon pemimpin Vongola ini sangat peduli dengan Guardian-nya, sungguh, namun terkadang kelakuan para Guardian-nya melewati batas hingga membuatnya terbiasa dengan keributan yang mereka lakukan.

Biasanya, di jam segini, Sun Guardian-nya akan _terdengar_ melewati rumahnya saat ia melakukan jogging rutinnya. Storm Guardian-nya juga tidak terlihat pagi itu, yang biasanya akan terlihat berseteru kecil dengan Rain Guardian-nya di depan pintu kediamannya. Jangankan mereka bertiga, si Lightning Guardian yang tinggal serumah dengannya bahkan tidak terlihat pagi itu. Cloud dan Mist Guardian memang jarang terlihat, tapi keduanya mempunyai cara tersendiri yang membuat kehidupan sang Decimo menjadia lumayan kacau – siapa yang tidak merasa ngeri saat mendengar suara tawa aneh (kufufu~) tiba-tiba terdengar ada di belakangmu? Atau apabila seorang prefek bersenjata dengan tingkat haus darah tinggi mengarahkan senjatanya kepadamu?

Tsunayoshi Sawada – atau Tsuna – menghela napasnya. Meskipun ini adalah hari libur, ia yakin para Guardiannya punya cara mereka tersendiri untuk mengacaukannya, dan sebenarnya Tsuna sudah siap dengan kemungkinan tersebut. Tapi disinilah dia, sendirian di rumah sementara teman – Famiglianya pergi berlibur atau menjalankan sebuah urusan. Dan ia sendiri di rumah, merasa bosan, sangat bosan hingga ia berharap Hyper Intuition-nya berhenti bereaksi sehingga ia bisa keluar rumah – setelah melewati beberapa pertarungan, Tsuna memutuskan untuk lebih percaya dengan Hyper Intuition-nya dan kadang satu-satunya tempat yang tepat untuk menghindari firasat buruk tersebut adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Satu menit…dua menit…tiga menit…empat menit…ah, langitnya cerah sekali…lima menit…enam menit…

Mengambil botol pil Hyper Dying Will beserta X Glove dan Vongola Ring Sky Version X, Tsuna memutuskan untuk keluar. Kalau begini terus, satu-satunya yang bisa membunuhnya saat ini adalah rasa bosannya.

* * *

**Halkeginia, Tristain Academy of Magic Field**

* * *

Springtime Servant Summoning – sebuah ritual yang menandai masa transisi dari 'apperentice' menjadi 'full-fledge mage' bagi murid kelas dua akan segera dimulai. Guru pembimbing murid dalam melakukan ritual ini, Jean Colbert, sedang berusaha mengatur murid-muridnya agar lebih tertib.

"Baiklah, mohon perhatiannya anak-anak," ujar Colbert-sensei saat murid-murid kelas 2 mulai berbaris dengan rapi, "aku harap kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini."

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ritual pemanggilan familiar ini adalah sebuah budaya suci yang sudah diciptakan oleh _Founder Brimir_ sendiri. Familiar yang kalian panggil nantinya akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari diri kalian sendiri dan bertindak sebagai partner kalian dalam mengembangkan kemampuan kalian sebagai penyihir." Jelas Colbert-sensei sambil menggambra sebuah pentagon di atas tanah menggunakan ujung Staff-nya.

"Familiar yang kalian panggil pada umumnya akan menjadi cerminan terhadap elemen apa yang kalian kuasai dan apabila dilihat dari satu sisi, itu artinya familiar kalian akan menjadi cerminan diri kalian, karena itulah perlakukan Familiar kalian layaknya kalian memperlakukan diri kalian sendiri." Ucap Colbert-sensei yang sudah menyelesaikan gambar pentagon summoning-nya.

Sementara Colbert-sensei menjelaskan hal-hal tersebut, Louise masih nampak dengan kerutan dikeningnya sejak tadi pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil giliran terakhir dalam kegiatan ini, karena apabila dia yang paling pertama, maka dia sekali lagi akan menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan kalau ternyata mantera-nya kali ini juga berakhir dengan ledakan – bisa juga, karena ledakan yang ia buat, ritual summoning hari ini malah dibatalkan dan akan makin mencoreng nama keluarganya.

"Wah, ternyata kau memutuskan untuk ikut ya, Zero? Mukamu tebal juga." Ucap sebuah suara di belakang Louise, membuat gadis berambut merah jambu itu geram.

"Zerbst." Ucap Louise pelan namun tajam saat ia melihat gadis berambut merah menyala di belakangnya, disampingnya nampak seekor kadal merah dengan ujung ekor berapi – Salamander. Perempuan bernama Zerbst – atau Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst – itu pura-pura meringis ketakutan.

"Wah, si Zero menyeramkan sekali! Aku penasaran, apakah familiar-nya akan semenakutkan dirinya … ?"

"Yang pasti, sebelum familiar itu sempat hidup untuk melayaninya, Zero sudah terlebih dulu membunuhnya dengan ledakan yang ia ciptakan!" celetuk salah satu murid lainnya di belakang Zerbst dan membuat murid yang lain tertawa.

"Yah, apapun yang dikalikan dengan angka nol (Zero) hasilnya tetap saja akan menjadi nol!"

"Sudahlah teman-teman, Louise selama ini tidak pernah gagal, kalian tahu." Ucap salah satu siswi yang memiliki rambut pirang model Drill – Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency, seekor katak terlihat duduk di atas kepalanya. Louise yang mendengarnya merasa agak senang karena masih ada yang mau membelanya, namun perasaan itu hanya sebentar setelah ia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

"Maksudku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah gagal dalam meledakan mantera apapun, iya kan?"

Tawa murid-murid yang hadir disitu makin keras setelah mendengar perkataan Montmorency. Kalau saja tubuh manusia bisa memerah hingga melewati batas wajar, Louise saat ini pasti sudah sangat merah karena marah. Ia sangat kesal dengan perkataan teman-temannya namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka semua adalah benar. Karena itu, dia tidak boleh gagal kali ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Dia akan menunjukkan seperti apa kemampuan seorang Valliere yang sebenarnya! Saat murid terakhir sudah selesai memanggil familiarnya, Louise dengan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam pentagon summoning tadi.

"Hey," gumamnya pelan. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubahnya kemudian mengarahkan ujungnya pada teman sekelasnya, "aku akan memanggil familiar yang lebih hebat daripada kalian."

Dengan itu, Louise mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke atas dan mulai merapalkan mantera.

"Familiarku yang berada di suatu tempat di jagad raya ini," gumamnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Louise menarik napas dalam sambil menutup kedua matanya.

'_Kumohon…'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Louise membuka kembali kedua matanya, kali ini merapalkan manteranya dengan tekad yang lebih besar, "jawablah panggilanku!"

'_Kumohon…jawablah…'_

* * *

**Japan, Nanimori**

* * *

Sepertinya, dikelilingi oleh bahaya secara rutin(?) sudah membuat Tsuna menjadi paranoid. Pasalnya, sudah sejam ia keluar rumah dan ia tidak sekalipun tertimpa masalah. Tapi meski begitu, Tsuna sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya, mengingat fakta bahwa Hyper Intuition-nya masih aktif.

Namun, tenang saja, ini Tsuna yang kita bicarakan. Orang yang sama yang telah mengalahkan Rokudo Mukuro. Orang yang sama yang telah mengalahkan Xanxus dalam Ring Conflict. Orang yang sama yang telah menyelamatkan masa depan. Orang yang sama yang telah memperbaiki kembali hubungan Shimon dan Vongola. Dan orang yang sama yang pernah menghadapi Bermuda. Tapi, siapapun kau, entah pemimpin mafia atau bukan, tidak ada yang akan pernah mengira bahwa sebuah bola hijau toska akan muncul di depanmu dan kau tanpa sengaja menabraknya, mengingat benda itu muncul begitu saja ditengah jalan.

Teksturnya yang lengket membuat Tsuna menarik-narik tangannya yang sudah masuk hingga lengan atasnya ke dalam bola itu. Tapi nampaknya, benda ini memiliki pikiran tersendiri. Yang Tsuna ketahui, detik berikutnya, adalah benda tersebut menghisap seluruh badannya. Awalnya Tsuna mengira bahwa bagian dalam benda tersebut akan sangat sempit, tapi nyatanya tempat yang ia masuki ini sangat luas seperti terowongan dengan warna hijau toska. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ujung 'terowongan' itu nampak mengeluarkan cahaya – sebuah jalan keluar. Hyper Intuition-nya kali ini seakan meneriakan tanda bahaya. Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Tsuna segera memasang X Glove dan Vongola Ring-nya kemudian menelan satu buah pil Dying Will tepat saat sebuah ledakan terjadi.

* * *

**Halkeginia, Tristain Academy of Magic Field**

* * *

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dan penyebabnya tidak lain adalah karena mantera Louise. Ledakan itu begitu besar hingga membuat debu tebal berterbangan dan menutupi pandangan murid-murid yang ada disana. Beberapa murid yang terkena imbas ledakan hanya terlempar beberapa kaki dari jarak mereka semula, sementara Louise sendiri nampak tidak karuan dengan rambut berantakan dan baju yang juga tidak kalah berantakan dengan rambutnya. Ia nampak berlutut dengan kedua kakinya, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas sementara matanya menatap debu yang berterbangan karena ledakan yang disebabkannya dengan tatapan antara sedih dengan tidak percaya.

'_Berakhir sudah…'_ pikirnya, setetes air mata keluar dari salah satu matanya, kepalanya mulai tertunduk sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya.

Colbert-sensei yang sempat ikut terlempar karena ledakan tadi dengan segera mengambil inisiatif dan meniup pergi debu-debu tersebut dengan mantera angin sederhana. Segera setelah debu itu disingkirkan, sebuah sosok nampak muncul dari sisa-sisa debu yang masih berterbangan.

"Apa itu!?"

"Si Zero berhasil memanggil sesuatu!?"

Mendengar itu, Louise segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah mana teman-temannya menunjuk. Benar saja, di balik debu itu, terlihat siluet _sesuatu_. Harapan Louise yang awalnya hancur mulai terbentuk kembali. Perlahan tapi pasti, debu itu menghilang. Satu hal yang menangkap perhatian gadis berambut pink ini adalah sesuatu yang berkobar dan berwarna kuning keemasan.

'_Api?'_ pikir Louise saat satu-satunya kata di dalam pikirannya muncul ketika melihat kobaran api berwarna kuning keemasan itu.

Debu itu mulai tersapu habis, menyingkap sosok seekor – tidak, tepatnya seseorang – dengan rambut coklat yang melawan hukum gravitasi. Matanya yang berwarna oranye dan wajahnya yang menarik itu adalah yang paling menangkap perhatian mayoritas kaum hawa di lapangan saat itu juga. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah api yang menyelimuti kedua tangan sosok itu, ditambah kobaran api yang menari di keningnya. Louise hanya bisa menganga melihat apa yang ia panggil. Satu kata melintas di kepalanya:

"Apa maksudnya ini!?"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
